


Ticket To Entry

by DemyxTheMenace



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Lots of bromances, M/M, the author quoteth famous people, tony and clint need to have their mouths rinsed with soap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemyxTheMenace/pseuds/DemyxTheMenace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of short drabbles based on quotes. Basically my interpretation of what the quote means in Avenger FF form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bill Cosby

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Ticket to Entry
> 
> Rating: PG to PG-13 (mostly for language; Tony and Clint need to have their mouths cleaned with soap)
> 
> Warnings: Lots of swearing, a lot of cavity inducing fluff, and the Avengers being their baggage-leaden selves. And, yeah, this is un-beta'd so any mistakes are my own and if you would like to tell me about them feel free, I like my FF to be relatively mistake-free.
> 
> Pairings: Hints of several pairings including minor Steve/Tony, Bruce/Clint, Thor/Loki, Natasha/Pepper, and a few others. Bromances include Tony/Bruce, Tony/Clint, Thor/Everyone (because Thor is everyone's favorite), Steve/Natasha, Clint/Natasha, Bruce/Natasha, Coulson/Natasha/Clint and Fury/Hill.
> 
> Summary: Series of short drabbles based on quotes. Basically my interpretation of what the quote means in Avenger FF form.

**_"I don't know the key to success, but the key to failure is trying to please everyone." -Bill Cosby_ **

Stretched thin was something of an understatement for Tony. With the Avengers Initiative forcing him into battle after battle, with endless arguments against Fury, with trying to be the best boyfriend he possibly could (when he bothered to remember) to Pepper, and still attending Stark Industries meetings and fundraisers, yeah, he might as well have been a rubber band.

But Tony tried, and isn't that saying "it's the thought that counts" sort of totally relevant in this context? He wanted to meet all the expectations he was required to meet, he did. There's just the small fact that people tend to expect the impossible from him, a sentiment the suit seemed to encourage. He couldn't help it if the bar was too damn high for him to even think about reaching. Maybe he needed to find more friends with lower expectations. Or he'd just spend more time with Bruce and Clint. Clint only wanted him to sit and provide aimless banter with him while Bruce idly provided a comment or two between glances through his microscope or paragraphs of research notes. And maybe the occasional helping hand on whatever experiment he was working on. Tony could totally do that, that was totally a thing he could do. If y'know he didn't already have prior engagements of supreme importance like fixing the suit, upgrading Clint's bow or his bots, taking Pepper out on those (rare) dinner dates, or even silly stuff like saving the world. For the umpteenth time.

Tony would just like to reiterate the fact that _stretched thin_ is a goddamn _understatement of gargantuan proportions_ and he'd very much enjoy everyone _getting that through their heads_.

The fact of the matter is though, that Tony does, really and truly, want to please his friends. Tony wants to be the guy Pepper wants, wants to be the friend Rhodey deserves, wants to be the hero the world needs, that the Avengers need. But among all the "taught bow string" metaphors he's sure Clint could make here, Tony has no fucking clue who _he_ wants to be. I mean, sure, he just said he wants to be what others expect of him, but in all that, he's not really sure what _he_ expects of _himself_. Tony's lost to all the other wants and needs, most of the time he forgets about his own. Which is quite ironic, verging on the horribly depressing, considering how narcissistic Tony has the tendency to be.

The Avengers, though; Steve, Thor, Natasha, Clint and Bruce, can't really presume too terribly much from him when one takes into account all of their own baggage. Which, y'know, is probably why he tries his hardest to not screw up around them. They make him want to be better, despite their unassuming attitudes towards their teammates. Steve doesn't ask when Tony drags him into the media room to watch hours of cartoons under the pretense that he's taking seriously his duties of "informing Cap how much he missed in the way of television and how much he's probably going to hate it," even though they both end up falling asleep halfway though a marathon of Looney Tunes anyway. Natasha doesn't crack when Tony (most likely either drunk or angry or both) goads her into a sparring match with and occasionally without the suit. (Neither do the rest of the team, really, the only difference is that, sans suit, he's more likely to come away with more bruises when fighting Natasha and Clint, whereas Thor, Steve and Hulk know when they're going to break one of his limbs and actively try not to.) Clint doen't prod when Tony knocks on his door at odd hours of the night with two bottles of Jack Daniels and his personal copy of the Die Hard collection. Bruce doesn't wonder why Tony demands help with a project he's working on, when really, Tony could've done it by himself much quicker. Thor doesn't point out the obvious when Tony invites him to try out a new resaurant he claimed he'd found randomly, even though all the staff greet Tony like an old friend. They take all of his problems, match them with their own, and coexist with practical ease. They have their ups and downs of course, one of them being that (Tony insists vehemently) he does _not_ eat Thor's goddamn food, another being that he denies accountability of his tech once it's out of his hands and if Clint breaks another one of his customized weapons he's not fucking fixing it and Clint can get the fuck over himself.

But maybe the moral of the story isn't that Tony tries (without much assumption that he'll be successful) to be better. Maybe it's that he wants, really really wants, to reach those goals with the Avengers at his side. Tony would never in a million years admit this and would like to give Clint Barton a repulsor blast to the face when he implies it, but yeah, that's pretty much exactly what is going on. Maybe that's why Fury didn't argue much when Tony finally insisted (or verbally assaulted until he got his way) on being part of the initiative, that sneaky fucking beaver. Coulson also occasionally gives him strange looks from time to time and he could swear he's heard Hill give Fury "reports" on his behavior before. Anywho, the point being, that stretched thin is not a representation he wants to wear often. He likes being comfortably coaxed by whatever tide he's drifting on, and he loves that he doesn't have to worry 99.99% of the time anymore about everything. Now he really only has to 65.37% of the time. That's if Bruce isn't Hulked out and Clint hasn't refused a trip to medical. Tony thinks he's maybe-kind-of-sort-of starting to enjoy the presence of the Avengers. Maybe not how much they like to burst into his workshop unannounced because come on, some things are sacred, but hey, he's learning that having friends is about accepting all their faults. Even if all he wants is to bash their heads in with his workbench sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series of short drabbles based on quotes. Basically my interpretation of what the quote means in Avenger FF form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Ticket to Entry
> 
> Rating: PG to PG-13 (mostly for language; Tony and Clint need to have their mouths cleaned with soap)
> 
> Warnings: Lots of swearing, a lot of cavity inducing fluff, and the Avengers being their baggage-leaden selves. And, yeah, this is un-beta'd so any mistakes are my own and if you would like to tell me about them feel free, I like my FF to be relatively mistake-free.
> 
> Pairings: Hints of several pairings including minor Steve/Tony, Bruce/Clint, Thor/Loki, Natasha/Pepper, and a few others. Bromances include Tony/Bruce, Tony/Clint, Thor/Everyone (because Thor is everyone's favorite), Steve/Natasha, Clint/Natasha, Bruce/Natasha, Coulson/Natasha/Clint and Fury/Hill.
> 
> Summary: Series of short drabbles based on quotes. Basically my interpretation of what the quote means in Avenger FF form.
> 
> WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER = Some Hulkeye and a little Clint/Bruce interaction, but nothing other than hugs and loves. No kisses. Okay maybe one.

{*\\.0./*}

_"After climbing a great hill one only finds that there are many more hills to climb." - Nelson Mandela_

Life is full of challenges. Clint is very well aware of this fact. He's also seen Forrest Gump and is familiar with the whole "life is a box of chocolates" analogy. After tucking his tail between his legs (which is more or less what happened, it just depends on whether Clint is drunk when he's telling the story) and fleeing the circus, he joined up with SHIELD, in hopes of actually using his otherwise ineffectual skill set and applying it in his normal everyday life. He really just had no interest in trying one of those Ye Olde Ren Faire's instead. Whatsoever. In any way, shape or form.

So to Clint's absolutely delighted surprise, after about a year of going through rigorous training and psych eval and all that jazz, he passes the field exam. Clint doesn't like mentioning it was the fourth time that finally got him in, so he doesn't usually. Again, it really just depends on his state of sobriety when recounting the tale. (He's pretty sure he told Stark it was only a few months of training and he'd gotten in on the first try. But honestly, he can't help it the the guy just brings out his competitive side.)

Very soon after _that_ , he'd donned his customized SHIELD jumpsuit (thanks to his handler and reporting officer Agent Phil Coulson) and became Agent Barton, codename "Hawkeye;" pilot, spec-ops, recon, assassin, and designated sniper. After passing the field test, he'd had to go through even more training, but with an assortment of new and shiny weapons (he vaguely remembers seeing the Stark Industries logo on most of them). He'd been trained in 7 different types of hand-to-hand combat including Krav Maga and a very extensive type of karate he couldn't remember the name of. He'd even been offered a crossbow (because it was less costly, and more size and ammo efficient) to which he laughed and asked if the Quarter Masters honestly thought that it was on the same skill level as bow-and-arrow archery. The awkward silence he received as a response made him grit his teeth and slam the door on his way down to the indoor range they'd had specially equipped for him. He even had his own unique access card for it.

Clint took out hit after hit on SHIELD's radar, provided air support when needed, and became well known both in and out of SHIELD ranks. So it was no surprise when he was eventually ordered to take Natasha Romanoff out. To this day it was an incident he would do over exactly the same, if given the chance. He knew without a doubt that he was making the right call, and he suspected Coulson thought so too considering how little he did to talk Clint out of it. In the end, he was a SHIELD bad guy for approximately 39 hours before Fury finally gave in and chose to consider bringing Tasha in as one of their own. Coulson became their handlers, and they bonded as a team. Black Widow and Hawkeye.

The missions only evolved, the targets harder to hit, the scheme's more elaborate, one after another, an endless road. Greece, Brazil, China, New Zealand, Russia, they went everywhere. The only thing Clint regretted from those first years was the fact that he never once got to vacation in any of those places, never got to take a minute to admire the scenery. Had he done that, both of them would've been killed all the way back in Budapest (which, for the record, he and Nat aren't even reading from the same _book_ with that one). But he doesn't regret saving so many lives, even at the rare cost of colateral damage. Even if that fact so deeply burned him, the fact that he couldn't save someone. Someone he might've been able to save.

The plots progressed, situations went sour so many times monkeys would be jealous at the rate of poo thrown into the proverbial fan. And then something big, green, and angry flashed like a neon sign on SHIELD's radar. And guess who was nominated as Hulk-grabber? Yeah, you guessed it. Natasha. Wait, you weren't expecting that? Oh. Well pay closer attention, kiddies.

Natasha was voted out of all the SHIELD agents to snatch Dr. Bruce Banner from the depths of the Venezuelan jungle and relocate him, especially because his constant follower, the infamous General Ross, had caught his Hulk-y green scent. So, naturally, Clint tailed the entire journey using his mad skills of stealth and hiding in one of the suit lockers of the Quinjet they'd been using. It'd been itchy, smelly, and yes, cramped as fuck, so when the small team landed and Natasha, brilliant woman that she is, slipped him the coordinates of the suspected dwelling of Dr. Banner, he was more relieved then he would admit for the free air he could gasp out as he eased the cubby open. He actually may have contemplated blowing his cover and kissing her if he wasn't afraid one of the grunts (who hadn't met him, and therefore didn't know how he was supposed to quiver -oh yes, that was an awesome pun he was definitely going to save for later- in fear of the mighty Hawkeye) was going to tell Fury or that Natasha would have slapped him senseless. So he stayed put and entered the coordinates into his Stark tech SHIELD-issue GPS, and waited for the kid watching the jet to take a potty break, in which he snuck out his stashed bow and ran to follow Nat and her team.

Before Clint knew it, he and Hulk had become pretty close. For months he'd helped protect the scientist and his green counterpart from General Ross and other "interested parties." Hulk came to call him Cupid due to his bow and arrows, and in turn Clint affectionately deemed his new friend Jade Jaws. They fought Ross, Hydra, and even occasionally some civilian criminals who shook like leaves when faced the green man. For months he had taught Hulk how to play a few games, how to use his size to fish, and a few other 'country boy' attributes he'd picked up in Iowa he'd found no use for before that.

And then came another bridge to cross, a moment he almost dreaded, meeting the man behind the Hulk. Normally, he'd just be his cool, sardonic, awesome self, but he was hesitant to meet the guy who'd most likely been slightly present during most of the conversations and interactions between he and Hulk. And because he'd probably shared more about himself to Hulk than anyone ever, he felt more than a little hesitant to have another piece of Hulk introduced to him. The circumstances probably weren't the best either...but honestly, how was he supposed to know he would attain an injury lockpicking to get OUT of a facility? He'd gotten what he needed and was about to leave, honestly. Clint doesn't have eyes in the back of his head, contrary to popular belief, so how the fuck was he supposed to know the last Hydra guard on duty would find him and attempt to shoot him? Right, no one. Good guess.

Clint had heard the safety of the gun switch off behind him and reacted like any normal person would; he swung his bow behind him in a swift arc, the motion catching the Hydra agent off guard. The bullet had wedged itself in between two of his ribs on his right side, but not deep enough to break and/or damage anything, thankfully. The problem was, both sides of the debacle heard the obnoxiously load gunshot, and as the alarm started ringing throughout the warehouse, Hulk burst through the wall on the other side of the building followed quickly by Natasha and the rest of their team. Clint snatched up his bow, delivered a knock-out blow to the back of his attacker's head, and fired off arrow after arrow at the agents pouring out from the top floors of the building. It's actually a pleasant surprise Clint got as far as he did, but his info-gathering objective had been on the lower levels, in the labs. The blood gushed steadily from his side, but still he made his way to Natasha and they made their escape. It wasn't until he was in the Quinjet and he (stupidly) rubbed some blood off on the steering wheel when he had checked the coagulation of the wound. Natasha has a hissy fit (quietly so as not to alert Hulk) and she made him sit in the back with a towel wrapped tightly around his middle until they got back to HQ. Clint, however, did not last that long, and passed out almost as soon as the jet took off.

When he awoke, it was to the horribly piercing artificial lights of the medical wing at SHIELD headquarters in New York. A slightly uncomfortable weight encased his ribs and a slight pressure on his hand drew him into wakefulness rather than just passing out again, like he wanted to.

Clint blinked the light into not-so-painful brightness on his corneas. The white room was familiar by now, and so was the groggy feeling of medication. What was new was the short brunette man holding his hand by his bedside, even deep in sleep like he was. For the life of him, Clint could not remember who he was, though he wasn't completely foreign to him. He felt like maybe he'd seen him somewhere before, but his presence was what was really tugging at Clint's memory banks. He felt _comfortable_ around him. The hand enveloping his own was nice and warm, and he felt a surge of affection upon glancing the droplet of drool hanging from the man's lips, the wayward curl on his brow, and the crooked glasses on the tip of his nose. Clint, unthinkingly, used his free hand to push the glasses up with his index finger in an attempt to keep them from falling off, and met the tired eyes of Dr. Bruce Banner aka the Hulk.

Clint jerked in surprise and went to draw his hands away but the one over his only tightened.

Dr. Banner sat up with a small noise of discomfort from half-lying on the hospital bed and half-sitting in the stiff plastic chair. He kept hold of Clint's hand, but continued stretching, his eyes never leaving Clint's either. Clint shuffled awkwardly under the chessnut brown gaze.

After Banner had gotten comfy again, he lunged foreward into one of the most scarily awesome hugs Clint had ever gotten. Banner stayed still with his arms around Clint's neck for a minute or two, and then breathed in a ragged breath and chuckled lowly to himself.

"You idiot."

Clint startled and frowned, "Wha-?"

"Hulk and I were worried sick. You could've died you inconsiderate bastard." Clint chose not to be offended when a small smile tugged the edges of Banner's lips as he pulled back at armlength.

"Why do you care? I thought Hulk was the one so attatched to me?" It wasn't meant as a slight, it wasn't meant any other way than honestly and truly curious. Clint had no stinking clue why anyone would want to deal with his self-destructive heroistic tendencies, or the rest of his baggage for that matter.

Banner rubbed his eyes tiredly, a condesceding smirk lit his mouth.

"Clint, I'm starting to think maybe you're making a decade's worth of debacles between me and The Big Guy mean absolutely nothing just be your simple presence. Hulk has never acted this way with anyone. Not even-" a simple frown danced across his features as he cut himself off. Clint found himself putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder as the Doctor drew in an unsteady breath to continue. "What I think I'm trying to say is...thank you. For treating us like...well, like we're normal. And if you think that we're letting you out of our sight for even a moment after that, you've got another thing coming."

Clint took several suprised blinks and about as many aborted attempts at speech before he merely grinned, using the hand he had on the Doctor's shoulder to slide around the nape of his neck and pull him in for a kiss on the forehead.

While Bruce gave the same reaction Clint had just gone through, half-attempted syllables forced into a semblance of words, Clint told him softly, "Now you're stuck with me, Dr. Banner."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and coughed away his blush lightly.

"After that show? Bruce is fine."

Clint beamed.

"Bruce."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...that one got away from me. But it kind of pertains to the quote...A little. Maybe. Anyway, again, I am quickly running out of pre-written things, so please oh please send me some. Or maybe send a link of a site I could visit to look at some. I work to please, so if you have any suggestions ANY, I will try to fill it. Even if it's a pairing I don't particulary ship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Finding fault is easy, it's improving that's hard." - Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Ticket to Entry  
> Rating: PG to PG-13 (mostly for language; Tony and Clint need to have their mouths cleaned with soap)  
> Warnings: Lots of swearing, a lot of cavity inducing fluff, and the Avengers being their baggage-leaden selves.  
> Pairings: Hints of several pairings including minor Steve/Tony, Bruce/Clint, Thor/Loki, Natasha/Pepper, and a few others. Bromances include Tony/Bruce, Tony/Clint, Thor/Everyone (because Thor is everyone's favorite), Steve/Natasha, Clint/Natasha, Bruce/Natasha, Coulson/Natasha/Clint and Fury/Hill.
> 
> Summary: Series of short drabbles based on quotes. Basically my interpretation of what the quote means in Avenger FF form.

__

_"Finding fault is easy, it's improving that's hard." - Anonymous_

Tony is smart. He knows that. Hell, everyone knows that. If villains knew, of course, they might not try to fuck with the planet's safety all the time but he can't really fault them because hey, they give him a job. But more to the point, Tony is smart in a way that everyone thinks he isn't and dumb in a way everyone assumes he is.

He notices things. Lot's of things. He notices the way Pepper sighs a lot more. He notices Rhodey doesn't bother to call when he's off duty anymore, just waits for Tony to call and ask if he's busy. He notices the way Natasha is slowly becoming more curt and less relaxed with him. He notices Steve hardly has any time to help Tony out with his out-of-armor combat more and more often. He notices Bruce has stopped asking him to come help out with his experiments and nabs Clint instead. Clint, on the other hand barely participates in their snark-battles as of late, more concerned with keeping his hawk-like gaze fixed on Banner and his dark-circles. He notices Thor's increasing absence and his reluctance to talk about his disappearances. He notices all of these things yet he still has no fucking clue how to fix any of it. His attempts are either shot down (sometimes literally and who knew Natasha would actually pull the trigger? He had to work to get that bullet out of his armor.) or avoided.

Tony also knows in some way shape or form it's his fault, knows he's been the glue to keep this amazing group of super humans (and one Asgardian) together, he just doesn't know why. Why is he the one to keep everything above water? Why isn't it Steve, the unofficial leader? Or Natasha, the analyst? Maybe even Bruce, the doctor? Why Tony? More importantly, why is Tony forced to fix it? He doesn't know why it's his fault but most things are so why change things now, and it's killing him not knowing what the actual fuck he is doing wrong.

Tony tries everything. He tries impromptu training exercises, he tries movie marathons, he tries telling Jarvis to monitor Rhodey's schedule so he knows when his best friend is in town, he tries taking Pepper out to the most expensive restaurants he can find, he tries making experiments explode so he can bully Banner into helping him, he tries damn near everything he can think of.

Those days are the worst for both the Avengers as a team and for the individuals in the group. Doom gets away (to which Richards gives Tony an earful), the X-Men are called in on a crime of Avengers jurisdiction because they can't get their act together (to which Logan and Scott gloat endlessly to Tony about), Spiderman ends up saving Widow's ass because she was too busy scolding Clint on not jumping into a live fire-fight to help when he knows Hulk won't let anything kill Banner (to which Peter asks to join the Avengers for the millionth time that month and to which Tony has to turn him away because A. he's too young and B. Steve is in the middle of yelling at them all for not keeping a level head and heeding his orders.) By the third week Tony is two seconds from exploding himself, from telling each and every Avenger what they're doing is stupid and can't they see they're falling apart? Tony's so close, so very very close to snapping at Steve when the soldier tells him just how badly he performed in the last fight and hasn't he been working on his punches? But then he stops.

Tony knows, right then and there that that is exactly what is wrong. They've come too close together. They've realized just how much of themselves they've given away to each other and they know just how much that can do, how much that can come back and bite them in the ass. Of all people, Natasha, Steve, Clint, Bruce, Thor, and even Tony himself, of all people they know just how much you can't just trust someone, how much trust doesn't come as easy as it did for them. They'd become suspicious, paranoid, unaware that what they had was as perfect as they could have made it, unaware that what they were doing was ruining something good. Tony has experience with that, with ruining things. The Avengers is the last thing ever he wants that to happen to, he finally has something good for himself and would rather cut off a limb than lose this setup, having 5 of his best friends living under one roof, caring for each other, and fighting crime together. Tony thinks he wouldn't be able to come back from this, nor is he particularly thrilled with this realization. He knows Clint will tease him for this mercilessly, but if he doesn't do something to stop this downward spiral no one will, and everyone will regret it as long as they live. And for some of them (especially Thor) that could be a very long time.

"You know what Captain?" Tony starts, and he knows Steve is tensing, is ready for whatever insult can fly out of Tony's mouth faster than he can stop it, and he hurts, because he would never do that to Steve, could never, not now after they've gotten so far from when they used to spit acid at each other, exactly where they knew it would sting the most. But Steve doesn't know that. And it's high time Tony lets him know, lets them all know.

"If you're so concerned with my lack of combat skills, why don't you make me practice." Tony uses his most teasingly playful voice, and matches with a "come at me bro" pose and a shit-eating grin.

Tony sees the surprise lance through Steve like he's been tasered, watches the shock follow the disbelief across his features, knows the second Steve realizes he's been wrong about the Avengers as soon as his shoulders sag in an immeasurable amount of relief and the slow, easy grin chases away his previous upset. Steve sighs a heavy, miffed noise out of his nose and shakes his head slowly.

"Tony, for all that you're a genius, you can be so stupid! What's Jarvis for if not to help you remember what you know you're going to forget! He's the only one who has any sense around here sometimes." Steve has a ridiculously endeared smirk and is already leading Tony towards the training floor.

"Thank you Captain Rogers." Jarvis chimes as they walk past the commons where Thor is looking dejectedly into a cup of coffee. Across the hall in the kitchen, Natasha is sharpening some knives and shooting daggers at the coffee machine (figuratively). He watches Clint pushing Bruce into the room in mid-rant about how helpful a full stomach is to chemistry, and a harangued looking Bruce fighting the treatment half-heartedly.

Before Tony knows it, he's got the whole team following Steve down to the elevator, Clint betting Thor he can race him down the stairwell, Natasha grilling Steve on which fighting technique needs to be worked on the most, and Bruce telling Tony how awful his new experiment is going without proper instruments.

It's like nothing has changed. Tony is beaming inside his helmet, threatening Jarvis with coding harm if he ever tells anyone of the fact as they practice formations and drills, go over strengths and weaknesses and playing off of each other. Jarvis gives a "Wouldn't dream of it sir," the distinctive noise of a camera shutter in the background and Tony gawks because he's pretty sure his AI just found blackmail fodder. Things really haven't changed then.

With the Avengers, Tony doesn't have to be right. He can be as wrong as wrong would be if the sky were orange and the grass lightish red. Because there's 5 other extraordinary beings to tell him he's full of shit and fix it. Because finding fault is easy, it's the getting better part, that's hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riiiiiight. So this one was basically Avengers fluff and how much I love them and how well they work together. I kind of heavily put out the Clint/Bruce but only because my headcannon is that because Natasha was so irritable with everything and no one was working their best, he had no one to mother hen, so he decided Bruce was a good option. I see Clint as the type that once you get inside all his walls and barriers, he doesn't let you out. I see he and Tony the same way, actually, which is why they get along/irritate each other so well/much.
> 
> Also, in case you were wondering, that was totally a Red vs. Blue reference. Donut, your armor is clearly pink.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any requests for a pairing and a quote, or a situation and a quote, or just my interpretation of a quote, feel free to contact me on AO3, FF, or tumblr. My username is the same for all of them (DemyxTheMenace) so hit me up. I promise I don't bite...on our first encounter at least. I may or may not try a nibble once we're acquainted.


End file.
